


[Moodboard] Chris x Peter

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Teen Wolf Moodboards [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art Historian Peter Hale, Cameo by Jordan Parrish, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, FBI Agent Chris Argent, Fanart, Hale Family Restaurant, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mood Board, No One Died in the Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Teen Wolf AU: Chris Argent x Peter HaleThey meet again to solve an art-related mystery as inspired by Spikedluv's "eat dessert first".
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf Moodboards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133147
Kudos: 16





	[Moodboard] Chris x Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eat dessert first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368506) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 




End file.
